Life sucks
by Iky3
Summary: La vida apesta cuando tienes dos vampiros encima de ti, molestandote todos los días. La vida apesta cuando tu novia te quema y por mas que tu intentes la lastimas. La vida apesta cuando llevas un gorrito de conejita y nadie te toma enserio. A veces es díficil ser un adolescente...
1. La amenaza

En el mágico mundo de Ooo, específicamente en un palacio hecho de dulce, una hermosa princesa con cabello rosado enfrentaba a uno de sus peores enemigos... El duo de vampiros

-Dejen ya mis cosas, eso es peligroso! - gritaba la princesa mientras intentaba alcanzar a los vampiros que flotaban en el techo

-Hey Bonnibel

La princesa volteo a verlos, y uno de ellos le arrojo una sustancia azul viscosa en la cara

-¡ MARSHALL! - grito la princesa realmente enfadada

-Tranquilizate nerd - decía el vampiro entre risitas

-Uy Marshall, mira que pasara si mezclamos estos? - decía la vampiresa, mostrando desafiante ambas sustancias ante Bonnibel

-No lo hagan par de estúpidos! No saben lo que...

_Demasiado tarde. _Ambos vampiros ya habían mezclado las sustancias sin hacer caso a la advertencia de la princesa. Al ver que no pasaba nada comenzaron a agitar la mezcla

-No, que hacen idiotas!

_BOOOOOM!_

-...

-Mi laboratorio...

La gran explosión hizo un enorme agujero en el techo del castillo, sin mencionar que todos los frascos y botellas se habían roto, había hojas volando por todas partes. Un par de vampiros reían a carcajadas por lo sucedido

-Deberías ver tu cara Bonnibel - decía el vampiro a carcajadas

La princesa estaba en el piso intentando recoger sus hojas. Apretó fuertemente los puños para no llorar

-Larguense - susurro

-¿Que? - dijeron los vampiros

-¡DIJE QUE SE LARGUEN!

-No era para tanto Bonnibel... - dijo Marceline

-Si, solo era una broma princesita. Ven Marceline vámonos de aquí

Con eso ambos vampiros salieron por el agujero del techo, dejando sola a la Dulce Princesa

-Como los odio... - decía la princesa entre lagrimas

Después de esa larga y agotadora tarde la princesa se metió a la ducha, a quitarse aquella sustancia azul que aun tenia en la cara. Al finalizar su ducha, se puso su pijama rosa y se metió a la cama

-Estúpidos vampiros, ya era difícil lidiar con Marceline pero desde que descubrimos ese portal Marshall me ha visitado todos los días. Ya no tengo ni un solo momento de paz - suspiro

Cerro los ojos para así gozar ese único momento de paz que tenia y poder relajarse, pero para su sorpresa algo comenzó a moverse entre las sabanas.

-Hola princesa, sigues enojada? - dijo un pequeño murciélago saliendo de las sabanas

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

**Bueno chicos, espero les haya gustado, puedo meter algunas parejas que ustedes me pidan, pensaba poner a todas las parejas mientras la historia fuera avanzando. Aunque mi personaje principal es Bonnibel, tambien me encanta Fionna y va a salir mucho tambien. :). Aqui todos van a salir mucho el proximo quien quieren que salga? :D **

**Gracias por leer !**


	2. Un largo día

En una casa del árbol un joven de unos 16 años aproximadamente, con cabello rubio y unos hermosos ojos tan profundos como el mar se encontraba merodeando por toda la habitación , se notaba nervioso por su inquietud.

-Jake, ¿Como me veo? - decía el rubio frente al espejo

-Hermanito, te ves bien, tranquilizate

Al ver que el rubio seguía caminando de un lado a otro por toda la habitación, Jake comenzó a preocuparse

-Finn te sucede algo?

-Lo siento Jake, es solo que hoy es mi aniversario con la Princesa Flama, llevamos mucho tiempo saliendo y solo quiero que esta noche sea perfecta

-suspiro - Era solo eso... - decía Jake mas tranquilo

-Planeo llevarla a comer a un algún lugar muy especial, solo espero que le guste

-Le gustara - dijo Jake con una sonrisa, haciendo que Finn también le sonriera

Finn se despidió de BMO y de Jake, ansioso por su cita con su novia salió muy temprano de su casa para darle una buena impresión a su dama

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Dulce Reino, una princesa se encontraba pacíficamente en su comedor disfrutando una rica y deliciosa comida.

-Princesa, hoy se le ve muy feliz - decía Mentita mientras retiraba el plato vacío de la princesa

-Lo se, hoy no he visto a Marceline o Marshall en todo el día, me siento tan feliz - dijo la princesa con una enorme sonrisa

Pero lo que no sabia la princesa de 21 años era que de hecho los vampiros estaban planeando un maléfico plan para hacer enojar a la princesa. En los jardines del palacio, ambos vampiros se encontraban buscando a una persona lo suficientemente estúpida para llevar acabo su "broma". La persona elegida estaba sentada en el piso hablando particularmente con nadie...

-Hola Pan de Canela - saludaron ambos vampiros

-Eh? Ah, hola pálidos ¿Como están?

-Bien, venimos a hacerte un favor Pan de Canela - dijo arrogante el vampiro

-Que clase de favor? - pregunto el pan

Ambos vampiros voltearon a verse, sabían que obtendrían lo que querían

-Que tal lo mas rico que hayas probado en tu vida - dijo Marceline llamando la atención del Pan

-He probado muchas cosas, un hot dog, un sandwich, un burrito, un calcetín... - decía el Pan de Canela nombrando innumerables cosas, agotando la paciencia de los vampiros

-No, no esa clase de cosas, esto es algo mas _dulce_ - dijo Marshall

-Como el cabello de una princesa... - termino Marceline

-Wack! He comido muchas cosas, pero cabello no suena rico - decía Pan de Canela haciendo muecas

-No, no, no mi querido amigo, este cabello esta hecho del mas delicioso dulce que hayas probado - decía el vampiro

-Suena bien, ¿Quien me lo puede dar?

Ambos vampiros se sonrieron maliciosamente, lo habían logrado.

* * *

En otro mundo, no muy lejano de Ooo. Se encontraba una niña de 16 años rubia, con cabello largo de un hermoso color rubio, con una pequeña tiara de conejita y unos hermosos ojos azules. Ella vivía en un lugar idéntico al de su hermano Finn, este lugar se llamaba Aaa.

-Fionna, que quieres hacer hoy? - dijo Cake

-Planeaba ir al Dulce Reino, tengo que hablar con el Dulce Principe - dijo Fiona poniendose sus zapatos y agarrando su mochila - ¿Vienes Cake?

-Por supuesto que si, subete a mi espalda querida - dijo Cake haciendose mas grande

Al llegar al Dulce Reino, Fionna entro al castillo del príncipe. El estaba sentado, aparentemente esperando la llegada de ambas heroínas

-Hola Fionna - Saludo el príncipe - ¿Que te trae por aquí?

-Mmm... Bueno es que estoy un poco preocupada por Marshall - decía la rubia un poco apenada

-Oh entiendo, no se le ha visto por Aaa últimamente verdad?

Fiona solo asintió con la cabeza

-No deberías de preocuparte el ha de estar con Marceline en Ooo - dijo el príncipe notando que la preocupación de Fionna no disminuía - ¿Que te parece si vamos a Ooo a visitarlo? - propuso

-Me parece una buena idea! - dijo Fionna entusiasmada

* * *

En el Dulce Reino de Ooo, la princesa se había recostado en su cama quedandose dormida, sin notar que dos vampiros entraron a su recamara junto a Pan de Canela

-Aww, se ve tan inocente - susurro Marceline

-Ese es el cabello mágico? - pregunto Pan de Canela

-Si ese es - susurro Marshall

Pan de Canela comenzó a comerse el cabello de Bonnibel, dejando su cabello largo cada vez mas corto y mas corto, pero conforme se lo comía, los vampiros comenzaron a notar que la princesa rejuvenecía. Su cara comenzó a hacerse cada vez mas de niña, ahora aparentaba unos 18 años.

-A este ritmo se va a convertir en un bebe - dijo Marceline entre risitas

Ambos vampiros comenzaron a rierse de la princesa, quien todavía no notaba la presencia de estos ni que alguien se devoraba su cabello

-Esta rico - dijo Pan de Canela con la boca llena

Los vampiros no soportaron mas, ya no podían contener la risa y comenzaron a carcajearse a todo pulmón, despertando a la princesa.

-Pero que? - dijo la princesa somnolienta

Al ver a Pan de Canela comerse su cabello, lo empujo bruscamente tirándolo al piso, mientras este se seguía comiendo un mechón de su cabello. Ella grito con todas sus fuerzas, su cabello ahora le llegaba a la cadera. Rápidamente tomo un espejo, había rejuvenecido unos 5 años, ahora aparentaba unos 16 años, furiosa tomo el espejo y se lo aventó a unos de los vampiros.

-Auch - se quejo Marshall, pero eso no lo detuvo de seguir riendose

-M-Mi Estomago - se quejaba Marceline que seguía riendose mientras flotaba, su cara estaba muy roja, pero no podía dejar de reirse

-SON UNOS IDIOTAS - decía furiosa

Marshall se le quedo viendo y se ruborizo un poco, ella tenia una cara preciosa, se veía muy dulce y tierna. Aunque estaba toda roja por lo enojada que estaba.

-Hola a todos... ¿Que pasa aquí? - dijo Fionna mientras entraba a la habitación

Marshall vio a Fionna y después a Bonnibel, una sonrisa pervertida se formo en su rostro, no podía decidir quien de las dos chicas era la mas linda. Marceline ya había dejado de reír.

-Bonnibel eres tu? - preguntaron Fionna y Gumball anonadados

Todos miraron a la linda chica de pelo rosa, ella se sentía muy incomoda y avergonzada. Comenzó a llorar, sus mejillas eran tan rojas como una manzana, Gumball se acerco a ella y la abrazo, ella parecía una pequeña niña.

-Creo que debería llamar a Finn... - dijo Fionna

* * *

En la cita de Finn, el ya había recogido a su novia, quien llevaba un hermoso vestido naranja. '_Se ve hermosa_ ' penso Finn. Finn llevo a PF a un pequeño restaurante, donde escogieron una mesa y se sentaron.

-Te ves preciosa - dijo Finn tomando la mano de PF sobre la mesa

La princesa de fuego se ruborizo y dejo salir una pequeña risita.

-Gracias, tu también te ves guapo

-Disculpen, que van a ordenar? - pregunto el mesero

Ambos observaron el menú y estaban listos para ordenar cuando el teléfono de Finn comenzó a sonar.

_Ring, ring_

La Princesa Flama vio a Finn un poco enojada. Finn observo la pantalla, era Fionna quien interrumpía su cena.

-Lo siento linda... - se disculpo tomando el teléfono

-Fionna estoy ocupado en este momento... ¿Que la princesa que?... Voy enseguida - dijo Finn levantandose listo para irse

-Finn, ¿Que pasa? - pregunto

-Cariño deberás lo siento, tenemos que ir al Dulce Reino

-¿Quieres que pase mi aniversario en el Dulce Reino? - dijo incrédula la princesa

-No, es solo que _ella_ me necesita

-¡¿ELLA?! - dijo la princesa de fuego con ira

Su cara se hizo una llama y comenzó a lanzar fuego hacia las mesas.

-Oh oh, esta va a ser una larga noche...

* * *

**Bueno chicos a partir de este capitulo comienza la historia, okey se que dije que pondria todas las parejas, pero si pongo bubblee, fubblegum y bubbline entonces DP quedaría como una fácil o no se XD **

**Gracias a todos por los reviews :) me alegra que les haya gustado**


	3. Descanso

**Fionna's PROV:**

-Ya regrese Cake - dije mientras tiraba mi mochila al piso

Estaba tan exhausta por lo ocurrido en el castillo, deje caer mi cuerpo sobre mi cama y mi cara se sumergió totalmente en la almohada. Mi cerebro se había desconectado, de verdad todo había sido un caos y para terminar Finn estaba enojado conmigo por arruinar su cita.

-Cariño, como te fue? -pregunto Cake entrando en la habitación

Deje salir un largo suspiro lleno de frustración y volví mi cara hacia ella.

-Horrible!

-Por que? - pregunto Cake con bastante curiosidad

Porque insistía en tocar el tema? Ya había tenido suficiente de este día y realmente no quería recordarlo. La mire esperando que se le olvidará o que notara que no tenía ganas de hablar del tema, pero ella soló me miro fijamente esperando una respuesta

-Agh - suspire - No vas a dejar de mirarme verdad?, esta bien hablare, la Dulce Princesa tiene 16 años ahora

-¿Qué como es eso siquiera posible? - dijo Cake

-No lo se, fue una broma que salió mal de Marshall. Pero eso no fue lo peor del día, la Dulce Princesa se la paso discutiendo con Marceline y Marshall, estuvo a punto de encerrarlos en el calabozo, pateo muchas sillas y derribo mesas, pero al final la logramos calmar.

-Y entonces que va hacer volverá a su edad ? - pregunto bastante sorprendida

-No lo se, ella es una súper científica nerd, supongo que ya se las arreglara - dije acostándome en mi cama - Buenas noches Cake

-Buenas noches querida - se despidió mientras besaba mi frente

Tenía tanto sueño que cerré mis ojos al mismo tiempo que Cake apago la luz, me sumergí en mis pensamientos, mañana iré a ver a la princesa de nuevo para ver sí ya se calmó, aunque es muy linda y amable también tiene un lado oscuro al que hay que temerle. Sentí una ligera brisa recorrer mi rostro, abrí los ojos para encontrarme con una sombra flotando frente a mi.

-Preciosa estas despierta? -susurro una voz masculina

-¿Quien eres? - pregunte aún sabiendo perfectamente de quien se trataba. Reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte

-¿Quien más? Tu guapo amante - dijo con esa voz seductora. _Tan clásico de el_

-Que deseas Marshall - pregunte sentandome en la cama, aunque no veía mucho podía sentir que su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío

-A ti - respondió poniendo su cuerpo arriba del mío

-Deja de jugar ¿A que has venido? - reclame

- Que terca eres. ¿Acaso necesito un motivo para venir a verte? - dijo acercando su rostro más al mío

-Al parecer si, últimamente me has dejado abandonada, sólo estas con Bonnibel - refunfuñe

No podía creer que le había dicho eso, no es que estuviera celosa de la princesa, tan sólo extrañaba que Marshall estuviera conmigo.

-Si, sólo trataba de ponerte celosa ¿funciono?

Acerco su rostro más al mío, su respiración golpeaba mi rostro en una cálida brisa, sus labios rozaban con los míos. Sus labios eran fríos pero suaves, mis labios deseaban los suyos. Pero en vez de besarlo, aleje mi rostro.

-No - respondí

-Que mal, te extrañe mucho mi hermosa conejita -dijo

Me miro con mucha lujuria en sus ojos, como odiaba cuando me daba ese tipo de miradas, hacia que mi corazón latiera acelerado. Me tomo entre sus brazos para asegurarse de que no pudiera escapar, acerco sus labios a los míos y me beso, no quería corresponder

- Eres un idiota -susurre

Pero el siguió besandome y al poco tiempo comencé a besarlo también. Sabía que esto solo era un juego para el, pero si podía tenerlo tan solo ese pequeño momento, entonces no me arrepentiría de nada.

**Bonnibel's POV:**

_¿Como la gente podía dormir? _al menos por ahora yo no podía dormir, mi mente daba vueltas y sentía que mi cabeza estallaría en algún momento. No dejaba de rondar por el laboratorio, debe haber un antídoto para esto, o al menos algo para deshacerme de esos molestos vampiros. '_Tranquila Bonnibel conserva la calma'_. Simplemente no podía conciliar el sueño, decidí liberar un poco mi mente. Tome una caminata por el reino sin rumbo alguno, realmente no veía hacia donde me dirigía, solo caminaba y al darme cuenta de mi ubicación, estaba frente una casa de madera, mas bien una casa del árbol bastante grande, donde dos grandes héroes habitaban. Pensé en seguir mi camino, pero Finn era un chico muy agradable, tal vez el podía alegrarme un poco. Toque la puerta pero no se escucho sonido alguno. Deben de estar dormidos, creo que es algo lógico considerando la hora que es, afortunadamente la puerta estaba abierta, así que entre por mi cuenta.

-Finn? Estas despierto? - susurre

Recorrí toda la casa, pensando que tal vez alguno de los dos hermanos estaba despierto. Entre en la habitación de Finn silenciosamente, llegue a la cama donde Finn se encontraba, el estaba durmiendo pacíficamente, moví su cuerpo lentamente para despertarlo.

-Finn? - susurre

El héroe estaba profundamente dormido, ni siquiera notaba que estaba moviendo su brazo impacientemente. _Gruñí_. No había llegado hasta aquí por nada, así que me aleje a una larga distancia de la cama de Finn, sin dudarlo corrí a toda velocidad para saltar en la cama donde Finn se encontraba. Al caer, nuestros cuerpos chocaron violentamente y Finn se estremeció cayéndose de la cama.

-Q-que demonios! - grito sorprendido

Se incorporó lentamente y me miro con una notable furia en sus ojos. Pensé que me iba a gritar, pero sólo suspiró y relajó su mirada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunto

Notaba en su mirada que no estaba feliz de verme, no pensé que mi compañía le causará tanta molestia.

-Y-yo, lo l-lamento F-Finn -tartamudee - Es sólo que no he podido dormir bien y pensé que tu... Compañía me alegraría un poco

-No crees que es un poco tarde -bostezo - Son las 4 de la mañana

Deje escapar una pequeña risita, su cabello era un desastre y se veía bastante somnoliento. Note que no llevaba camisa puesta más que un par de bóxers ¿Desde cuando Finn había dejado de dormir en mameluco?.

Le aventé una almohada en el rostro.

-I-idiota ponte algo de ropa - grite un poco nerviosa

-Es tu culpa por venir sin invitación - dijo molesto

-Sabes, si quieres que me vaya sólo tienes que decirlo - le grite mientras me marchaba

Que le pasa, Finn jamás me había tratado así. Abrí la puerta para salir de ahí y antes de dar un paso hacia afuera escuche una voz.

-Princesa! Espera, lo siento, me pongo de malas cuando me levantan tan temprano - dijo caminando rápidamente hacia mi - Se de un lugar que te alegrara, vamos!

Simplemente le sonreí, estaba tan feliz de no estar sola, no se qué haría sin Finn el es el único rayo de felicidad en mi vida. Amo a mi dulce gente y daría mi vida por ellos, no sólo por ser su princesa, si no porque me he encariñado con ellos y ellos dependen de mi. He sacrificado mi propia felicidad por la de ellos y cuando estoy con Finn siento que puedo recuperar esa felicidad de nuevo. No me malinterpreten amo a Finn, pero lo amo de la misma manera que amo a Mentita o a Jake. Son especiales y hacen que no me sienta tan sola y triste.

Me tomo de la mano y comenzamos a caminar, el me guió por el bosque, pero a medida que pasaban las horas comencé a preocuparme, el cielo ya era iluminado por el sol. Los rayos de luz golpeaban mi rostro, aún sin rumbo alguno no me sentía tan insegura, sabía que Finn me protegería de cualquiera. En todo el camino ninguno dijo nada, nadie rompía el silencio entre los dos, sentía que debía decirle algo así que hable.

-¿A dónde vamos? - pregunte

-Ya veras - dijo sonriéndome

Pero ya no quería seguir callada, necesitaba hablar con alguien.

-Finn, hace mucho que no se nada de ti, ya no has venido a verme y...

-Es por que siempre estas ocupada princesa - interrumpió

No siempre estaba ocupada, el nunca venía a verme, no era excusa para reclamarme nada. Siempre que tenía la oportunidad le llamaba para verlo. Notaba en su tono de voz un poco de enojo y frustración. Acaso estaba enojado conmigo?

-Nunca estoy ocupada para ti Finn

Mi respuesta lo hizo detenerse un momento, volteo a verme. Su rostro estaba un poco ruborizado y me dio un gran abrazo. Rodee con mis brazos su cuello y le devolví el abrazo, todo era tan inocente, era como sí a través de ese cálido abrazo me dijera lo que significaba yo para el. Amistad, y nada más que amistad, y yo estaba más que bien con eso.

-Pero miren que tenemos aquí, un par de tórtolos - dijo una voz burlona

Termine el abrazo con Finn al darme cuenta que teníamos un invitado extra.

_¿Por qué me pasan a mi estas cosas?_

* * *

**Bueno, lamento haberme tardando tanto. Y como muchos pidieron Fiolee aqui esta :D**

**Pongan en los reviews que parejas quieren y las mas votadas saldrán aquí, solo no pondré Finnceline ._. no me odien D':**

**Y tambien queria comentar que me encanta el personaje de la Dulce Princesa, pero simplemente es una TONTA e.e no se si ya vieron el episodio ¨The suitor¨pero Braco ya la queria y todo y ella tambien lo amaba pero lo rechazo por que su reino la necesitaba osea QUE PEDO! por que D: la tipa no puede ser feliz por una vez u.u y quedara sola por que ahora ya ni Ice King la quiere D:**

**Y despues la cachetadota que le dio Mentita D': en parte se la merecia por dejar ir a Braco, pero se ve que le dolio XD **

**-REVIEW- o no?**


	4. Que confusión

**Bonnibel's PROV:**

-No sabia que ya andaban ustedes dos, no pierdes el tiempo verdad Bonnibel?

Estaba realmente enojada, Marceline se acerco flotando hacia nosotros y lentamente sus pies tocaron el suelo, siempre tenia esa sonrisa tan arrogante. Odio el hecho de que esos dos vampiros se parezcan tanto

-Que graciosa eres Marceline, pero Finn y yo solo somos amigos...

-Los amigos no se abrazan en un lugar tan oscuro.- respondió

Tenia que admitirlo, ella tenia razón y tenia un punto a favor, pero realmente no era lo que parecía. Sabia que por mas que intentara justificarme ella seguiría molestándome, así que solo me quede en silencio.

-Quien lo diría, ya tienes dieciséis años y enseguida te avientas a los brazos de Finn - dijo un poco desconcertada

_¿Acaso estaba diciéndome fácil?_

-¿COMO TE ATREVES? - le grite

-Chicas basta! - dijo finalmente Finn

Se coloco en medio de las dos, intentando bloquear cualquier tipo de violencia.

-No peleen todos somos amigos - dijo Finn

-¿Que acaso no lo ves Finn?ella es demasiado perfecta para tener amigos como nosotros -dijo Marceline muy molesta

-Pero que dices? - dije sorprendida ante su comentario

La mire a los ojos, ella se veía muy molesta y tenia lagrimas en los ojos. No entendía el porque, yo no le había hecho nada, ella era el problema no yo!

-Lamento no ser lo suficiente para ti - susurro mientras flotaba y se alejaba rápidamente de nosotros. Su silueta comenzó a desaparecer entre las sombras, Finn me miraba muy confundido.

Al parecer el no entendía nada, pero yo tampoco.

**Fionna PROV:**

Ya era de mañana, el sol alumbraba mi rostro dejándome sin vista por unos segundos. El día se veía bastante soleado, no había dormido tan bien en días, me sentía realmente feliz.

-Marshall, despierta - dije moviendo al pequeño murciélago que dormía junto a mi

-Mmm... - se transformo de nuevo en vampiro - Tengo hambre, que hay de desayunar mujer?

-C-como me dijiste? - dije estupefacta mientas levantaba mi puño

-D-digo, y-yo...

No lo deje terminar, lo arroje al piso bruscamente mientras le daba un puñetazo en la cara

-Fionna, NO! Yo vivo de mi cara -se quejó

-Eres un bebe ¡tonto! - dije pateando su estomago

-Ahhhh - se quejo, se retorció en el piso por unos minutos

Me levante del piso dejándolo ahí tirado. Note que la casa se oía muy vacía

-Cake dijo que hoy se iría muy temprano, creo que fue a ver a sus bebes - dije

-Entonces tenemos la casa para nosotros solos? - dijo seductor acercándose a mi

-Pero que rápido te recuperas

-Soy un vampiro, eso ni siquiera me dolió

-¿Estas seguro? - lo cuestione

-Cállate - me dijo

Me tomo suavemente mientras acercaba su rostro. Planto un pequeño beso en mis labios haciendo que me estremeciera un poco, odiaba que me hiciera sentir como si dependiera de el, pero simplemente no me puedo imaginar la vida sin el a mi lado.

**Normal's PROV:**

En el dulce reino, una conejita y un vampiro solicitaban la entrada para ver a la princesa del reino de Ooo. Una princesa muy conocida en ese lugar por gobernarlo con amabilidad y gentileza, mas conocida por su belleza digna de una princesa de su clase.

Al entrar se encontraron con un rubio muy parecido a la conejita que viajaba junto al vampiro, al parecer el rubio ya llevaba tiempo ahí acompañando a la princesa.

-Hola Fionna, Marshall - dijo la princesa con alegría de ver a la rubia, pero al topar su mirada con la del vampiro su voz se oyó mas disgustada que alegre

-Princesa ¿Como esta, ya se adapto a su nueva edad? - pregunto la rubia

-He tenido problemas, pero Finn me ha ayudado bastante - dijo sonriéndole al héroe junto a ella

El vampiro y la rubia se extrañaron un poco con aquella escena. _'Muy sospechosos, tal vez demasiado...'_

-Entonces yo creo que deberías de agradecerme por la broma Bo- dijo el vampiro, pero una mano tapo su boca evitando un posible desastre

-Solo vinimos a ver como estabas, yo creo que ya nos vamos - dijo la rubia nerviosamente mientras arrastraba al vampiro fuera del lugar

-Que extraña pareja - dijo la princesa

Pero un sonido interrumpió sus pensamientos. Era el sonido del teléfono de su acompañante, ella lo miro un poco molesta

-Princesa, tengo que ver a PF quiere que pasamos mas tiempo juntos - dijo Finn

-Oh - dijo la princesa

No es que ella estuviera celosa, aunque lo aparentaba. Solo odiaba no ser el centro de atención y menos cuando una persona tan importante para ella la dejaba plantada

-Adiós, nos vemos mañana - se despidió el rubio

**Finn's PROV:**

Corrí lo mas rápido que pude, por alguna extraña razón estaba muy inquieto, el mensaje de PF me había alarmado un poco.

_'Finn ven lo mas rápido que puedas, tenemos que hablar es muy importante.'_

_- Princesa Flama_

¿Que era tan importante? ¿Habra quemado a un duende o algo así? ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que en verdad es malvada?

Todas estas preguntas rondaban en mi cabeza, estaba mas asustado por la ultima. Finalmente a lo lejos pude ver su silueta de fuego, ella estaba ahí esperándome. Al acercarme mas pude notar una profunda tristeza en su rostro, tenia un muy mal presentimiento ¿Será algo peor de lo que pensé?. Mis pasos se hacían cada vez mas lentos, al notar mi presencia intento sonreírme .

-¿Princesa Flama? ¿Que te pasa? - dije anonadado, no sabia que hacer

-Finn, no puedo mas con esta relación - dio una pausa mientras lagrimas de fuego tocaban su rostro - Debemos terminar

¡¿QUE?!

**Bonnibel's PROV:**

Después de la extraña visita de esos dos y de la repentina partida de Finn, decidí irme a mi habitación, me cambie a una camisa normal y unos shorts color rosa. El día se había pasado tan rápido que no podía creer lo tarde que era, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de pensar en Marcy ¿Habré hecho algo para lastimarla? A pesar de que puede llegar a caerme mal, ella es mi amiga y me preocupa mucho

Las ventanas de mi cuarto comenzaron a temblar y se abrieron bruscamente dejando ver la oscuridad de la noche. Me oculte abajo de la cama, tome una varita de dulce como si eso fuera a protegerme. De seguro era el Rey Helado que venia a secuestrarme nuevamente.

-Tengo un arma, ocultarte no servirá de nada - amenace con voz temblorosa

-Y ¿quien se esta ocultando?

Esa voz, era de una mujer. Con mas seguridad asome la vista para ver de quien se trataba, pero la oscuridad no me dejaba ver nada, así que salí de mi escondite

-Marcy? - pregunte

Me dirigí al interruptor y prendí las luces de mi habitación. Ella estaba ahí, flotando sobre la habitación a unos cuantos metros de mi

-Hola... - dijo con la mirada baja

-Marcy... Yo, quisiera disculparme contigo, si alguna vez yo...

-No digas nada - me interrumpió - Vine a decirte que me - su voz comenzó a cortarse, lagrimas salían de su ojos y comenzó a llorar. Ella quería decirme algo, pero no podía articular ni una sola palabra por el llanto

-¿Que tienes? - dije acercándome a ella para abrazarla

Pero ella solamente me empujo lejos, logro calmarse un poco y abrió la boca intentando hablar otra vez.

-M-Me gustan las c-chicas - hizo una pausa para ver mi expresión, yo estaba perpleja - Por favor no me juzgues!

Sus manos cubrieron sus ojos llorosos, las lagrimas mojaban su rostro. No sabia que pensar ¿A Marcy le gustaban las chicas? Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, no había ningún indicio de que fuera lesbiana, hasta llegue a pensar que le gustaba Finn. No sabia como consolarla, así que solo la abrace

-No te preocupes, yo nunca te juzgaría - le dije

-Bonni... Gracias. - dijo devolviéndome el abrazo

Yo no estaba segura de lo que hacia o de como actuar. Ella gentilmente tomo mi rostro y me beso rápidamente para que no pudiera evitarlo.

Estaba tan confundida, rompí el beso de inmediato. Sus labios eran suaves, era tan diferente besar a una mujer. Me quede ahí estupefacta, repitiendo el beso una y otra ves en mi mente.

-Me gustas - dijo acercando su rostro otra ves al mío

Esta vez la empuje lejos de mi, todo era tan confuso, intentaba conectar nuevamente mi mente para decirle algo

-No me gustan las mujeres! - dije bastante apenada

-Yo... Haré que te gusten! - dijo ruborizada tomándome bruscamente de los hombros

Me tiro hacia la cama, su cuerpo quedo encima del mio. Mi corazón se agitaba bruscamente dejandome sin aliento, estaba intentando procesar todo lo que pasaba.

-No Marcy, por favor - dije

-Entiendo, te ha de haber repugnado que alguien de mi clase y ademas de mi genero te haya besado verdad? - dijo enojada

No dije nada, solo deje que sus palabras resonaran en la habitación. Lentamente se quito de encima dejandome nuevamente en libertad.

-No debí haberlo hecho, no se como, pero me enamore de ti - dijo confundida y triste - No le digas a nadie Boni, me iré si eso es lo que deseas

Con esto ella salió flotando de la habitación, no la detuve, solo la deje ir. Sentía mucha lastima por ella, pero ¿Porque me escogió a mi? Pensé que yo no le agradaba mucho

Tenia muchas preguntas, pero ninguna respuesta, solo espero que todo se solucione mañana.

* * *

**Da fuck, ya hice a Marcy lesbiana XD bueno ustedes pidieron bubbline y aquí esta :)**

**Espero les haya gustado y no se crean que las parejas aquí no son definitivas, solo les queda seguir leyendo para ver con quien termina cada quien n.n**

**Y dejen reviews con opciones de que ****pareja**** quieren que salga más el ****próximo**** capitulo c:**

**PD: Tardare un poco en subir la siguiente, estoy en examenes y eso u.u**

**Chau!**


	5. Tristeza

No todos eran tan felices en el mundo de Aaa, al menos no este chico. Con su mano transformada en un puño, encendió una gran flama lanzándola con fuerza y enojo hacia un árbol, el cual instantáneamente se incendio y cayo. Algo estaba mal con aquel chico de fuego la rabia se notaba en su rostro.

-Principe Flama ¿Que sucede? - pregunto una pequeña criatura de fuego saliendo de las llamas de aquel infortunado árbol que ahora no era mas que cenizas

-Flambo - el chico bajo la mirada ahora con una expresión mas triste

-Puedes contarmelo, es Fionna cierto? - pregunto acertadamente la criatura

El puño del chico se encendió con mas potencia y golpeo el suelo quemando todo a su alrededor, las flamas poco a poco se fueron apagando conforme la inseguridad de su creador crecía, hasta que murieron lentamente entre la melancolía y el llanto del chico

-Esta saliendo con Marshall - Dijo rendido en el piso mientras el fuego que recorría sus mejillas caía violentamente al suelo

-Usted es mucho mejor que ese estúpido vampiro

-Pero ella no cree eso, pensé que lo nuestro iba bien y que muy pronto dejaríamos de ser solo amigos - dijo secando las lagrimas ardientes en sus mejillas

Su mirada comenzó a tornarse mas y mas oscura con un deseo insaciable de venganza, el tan solo pensar en que ese vampiro estuviese tocando a Fionna lo hacia encenderse. El enojo que sentía obligo a sus llamas a apropiarse de su cuerpo y mente, transformado en un monstruo de fuego caminó a donde su cuerpo y emociones lo llevaron.

**Bonnibel's PROV:**

No pude dormir en toda la noche, la constante imagen de Marceline mantenía mi mente despierta. Hasta donde yo sabia a mi no me gustaba Marceline, pero y si llegara a sentir algo por ella? ¿Seria tan malo?

-Princesa tiene una visita - llamo el altavoz

Baje las escaleras con mucha lentitud y sin deseo alguno de atender al invitado, tenia muchas cosas en la mente y una visita no alejaría mis problemas.

-Princesa - Saludo cortésmente

-Finn! - corrí hacia el para darle un gran abrazo

El me miro de arriba a abajo y dejo salir una pequeña risa

-Te acabas de levantar? -pregunto

Me ruborice un poco avergonzada, mi cabello debía ser un desastre y llevaba puesta una camisa rosa y unos shorts del mismo color.

-Que te trae por aquí Finn? - pregunte extrañada de su visita, no es que me molestara

-La princesa Flama termino conmigo - dijo esto de una sola vez y muy rápido, como si su cuerpo rechazara aquellas palabras

Hubo un silencio, quería analizar sus sentimientos, así que no dije nada. Se notaba triste y con una pinta de cansancio, como si no hubiera dormido bien o en absoluto. No entendía el motivo de por que me lo dijo a mi, pensaba que el y Marcy eran mas unidos, no se porque buscaba consuelo conmigo. Será que el ya sabe que Marcy es... Que le gustan las chicas y le haya dejado de hablar

-¿Princesa? ¿Me estas escuchando?

_'Ya basta Bonnibel, deja de pensar en Marcy, concentrate' _

-Si, deberás lo lamento Finn, tu te mereces a alguien mejor que ella - dije intentando callar las voces en mi cabeza

Tome su mano para hacerle saber que yo lo apoyaría, el solo miro nuestras manos con un poco de melancolía, como si le trajera algún recuerdo de su novia.

-Oye vamos quita esa cara, mi héroe favorito siempre esta feliz - dije sonriéndole

-De verdad la amo, pero no quiero lastimarla mas - dijo

Su rostro refleja mucha tristeza, me dolía verlo así. Yo siempre supe que esa relación nunca funcionaria.

-Finn hoy no tengo nada que hacer ¿Quisieras acompañarme este día?

Me miro aun con una expresión dudosa, como si fuera a decir que no

-Es un decreto real, no te puedes negar - dije

El simplemente sonrió y acepto, tal vez esto me quite de la mente aquel 'incidente' de la noche anterior.

**Fionna's PROV:**

-Crees que puedes secuestrar al príncipe mora? Pues estas muy equivocada Reina Helada - dije dándole un puñetazo en la cara

Tome al pequeño y tierno príncipe y nos subimos al lomo de Cake

-Muchas gracias Fionna, eres mi heroína - dijo dándome un abrazo

El día avanzo muy rápido después de eso, deje al pequeño príncipe en su reino y Cake y yo regresamos a nuestro hogar, pero algo había pasado o estaba a punto a punto de pasar, la puerta de nuestra casa tenia un enorme hoyo en medio. Alguien había entrado a nuestro hogar y teníamos que estar alertas, no sabíamos que tan peligroso seria este enemigo así que saque mi espada de la mochila y con un grito de batalla corrí hacia la casa, avisándole a quien quiera que estuviera adentro que estaba lista para luchar. Al mirarlo ahí sentado esa cara se me hizo conocida

-Fionna, te estaba esperando - dijo

-Principe Flama que haces aquí? - dije bajando mi espada

-Vine a verte

Comenzó a caminar hacia una repisa llena de fotos, analizaba una por una detenidamente, hasta que llego a una en particular que personalmente creo que no le gusto, porque tiro la foto al piso y la incendio

-¿QUE TE SUCEDE? - le grite intentando apagar desesperadamente las llamas de aquella foto

Esa foto era un hermoso recuerdo del día en que Marshall y yo nos hicimos amigos y ahora no era mas que cenizas. Una lagrima descendió por mi rostro ¿Por que el príncipe me haría esto?. Espere una disculpa que nunca llego

-Por que estas con ese idiota Fionna? - dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mi

-Tu no eres así príncipe, basta!

Me acorralo en la pared, podía sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo e intentaba tener cuidado de que no me tocara por que podía quemarme

-Odio que estés con el y no conmigo - dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos y comenzó a alejarse de mi

-Principe Flama, yo ahora estoy con Marshall, pero tu eres una buena persona y pronto encontraras a alguien que pueda estar contigo

Me dio la espalda dispuesto a marcharse.

-Gracias por tu amistad, pero creo que me alejare de ti por un tiempo - dijo

Yo solo espero que encuentre una persona que sea ideal para el.

**Marceline's PROV:**

Nunca me había sentido mas estúpida en mi vida, ninguna persona merece tanta atención mía, de verdad estoy enamorada._ Que estúpido_

Estaba esperándola en su habitación, sentada en su cama. Su olor estaba impregnado en cada centímetro del cuarto, olía tan dulce. Según me había dicho Mentita ella había salido con Finn, si no fuera por que es un gran amigo, ya le habría arrancado la cabeza por meterse con cosas de mi propiedad. La puerta se abrió dejando ver su hermoso y dulce rostro

-Marceline? ¿Cuanto llevas aquí? - dijo encendiendo la luz

-Un par de horas, oí que tuviste una cita con Finn - me acerque a ella tomándola de la cadera, sentía su dulce y fresco aliento chocando contra mi rostro - ¿Que debo hacer contigo?

-N-no fue una cita! - tartamudeo - Estas muy cerca Marceline

-Te pongo nerviosa? - dije acercándome mas hacia sus finos y rosas labios

-Marce? - la puerta se abrió de golpe

La Dulce Princesa nerviosamente me alejo de su rostro y se libero, su cara era tan roja como una jugosa manzana. Mi atención volvió hacia la puerta donde Marshall me miraba con una cara muy burlona. Ese idiota arruino el momento

-¿Que estaban haciendo ustedes dos aquí tan solas? - pregunta con una gran sonrisa pícara en su rostro

Bonni se ruborizo aun mas (como si eso fuera posible) y de una patada nos saco a los dos de su habitación y bruscamente cerro la puerta.

-Bien hecho idiota - dije golpeándole el hombro

Los dos nos transformamos en murciélagos y volamos hacia mi hogar, en el camino me dijo que me había estado buscando para hablar conmigo, también me contó de su reciente relación con Fionna. Como si algo de eso me importara.

-Nunca pensé que te gustara Bonni - dijo

-Es tan difícil de creer? - dije a la defensiva

-No, ella es una chica muy linda, creo que hacen una linda pareja Marce

Su comentario me hizo sonreír, sentía que el me comprendía, nosotros dos somos como uno mismo, mas no la misma persona y me alegraba siempre contar con su apoyo.

-Gracias Marshall - deje caer mi cabeza en su hombro - De que querías hablar Marshall?

-Tu ya sabes de mi relación con Fionna, pero los demás no, así que quería invitarlos a todos a una fiesta en el Dulce Reino de Aaa. Podrías ayudarme con las invitaciones? Tal vez tu también puedas anunciar _tu relación_ con Bonnibel también.

-No, Bonni y yo no somos pareja - dije nerviosamente - Ella me gusta, pero yo a ella no

-Estas bromeando por que no habrías de gustarle?

-Por que soy una chica! - grite

-Marce... - me tomo de los hombros y me abrazo

-Es cierto, soy una chica y por eso no gusta de mi - dije ocultando mi cabeza en su pecho

Me sentía terriblemente triste ¿Por que no le podía gustar? ¿Por que no podía amarme como era? ¿Porque tenia que lastimarme saliendo con Finn? Tenia que aceptarlo, me moría de celos, por que Finn podía tener una relación normal con ella y el podía y siempre ha podido protegerla. No podía competir con eso

_Esto es demasiado para mi _

* * *

**Holis (: bueno para los amantes del Bubble, lamento decepcionarlos pero no habrá Bubble en este fic :'( así hice otro para ustedes c: chequen mi perfil y ahi lo verán y tambien habrá**

**mucho Bubbline **

**Para que vean que cumplo lo que prometo c: Lo que propusieron:**

**Fiolee y Flame Prince .- Yoshii Lee**

**Bubbline.- souri , Liss Town**

**Fubblegum.- SoyUnPony3**

**Bubble - yukatsu009 (no habrá es este fic D: te falle u.u)**

**Chicos en sus reviews déjenme las parejas que quieren que salgan el próximo cap, si no la ponen no saldrá :/ **

**Parejas que pueden escoger para el próximo capitulo:**

**-Bubbline**

**-Fiolee**

**-GumballxMarshall **

**-Fubblegum**

**-Flame PrincessxFlame Prince**

**-FionnaxFlame Prince**

**-o apariciones individuales c:**

**Gracias por leer! **


	6. ¿Por que no podemos ser felices?

**Fionna's PROV:**

-¡PRINCIPE NO LO HAGAS! - grite con todas mis fuerzas

El Principe Flama sostenía fuertemente a Marshall del cuello quemándolo, Marshall intentaba con todas sus fuerzas liberarse de su agarre mortal, apenas y podía respirar. Era una escena dolorosa de ver Marshall estaba sufriendo, pero mi cuerpo se quedo ahi inmóvil, viendo como el príncipe eliminaba al amor de mi vida, estaba rendida en el piso, mi cuerpo no respondía, sabia que no podía salvarlo y que Marshall moriría en muy poco tiempo.

-¡BASTA! - grite una vez más

Sabia que era inútil, aunque con todas mis fuerzas deseaba que lo dejara de lastimar. El príncipe no me escuchaba y no parecía querer hacerlo, al ver el cuello de Marshall estaba muy quemado y herido. Comencé a llorar, aunque eso no ayudara en nada, era tarde, Marshall me miro y me sonrió por ultima vez aunque su rostro reflejaba un agudo y terrible dolor

Y el príncipe Flama giro el cuello de Marshall para terminar con su sufrimiento. Yo no podía verlo, no quería. Era como si mil espadas atravesaran mi corazón

-MARSHALL! - grite

Mi cuerpo se sacudió salvajemente dejándome caer, aquel impulso me hizo abrir los ojos y al darme cuenta estaba en mi casa, tirada en el piso, mi corazón latía acelerado y tenia un poco de sudor en la frente. _Fue un sueño, un sueño y nada más._

-Has despertado

Mire hacia arriba para encontrarme con Cake, ella se notaba muy preocupada.

-Te agitabas mucho ¿Te encuentras bien? - dijo limpiando el sudor en mi rostro

-Fue solo una pesadilla - dije sin aire, todavía no podía respirar bien

Pensar que eso pudo haber sido real, me aterrorizaba. Tome mis cosas y me puse mi ropa diaria, sin decirle nada a Cake salí corriendo hacia la casa de Marshall, solo quería comprobar que el estaba bien, que nada malo le había pasado. Al llegar a su casa golpee desenfrenadamente la puerta, cuando el finalmente abrió la puerta lo tumbe en el suelo de la emoción. Comencé a besarlo frenéticamente en todo su rostro, el nada más se rió

-Parece que alguien esta feliz de verme - dijo con una gran y pervertida sonrisa

-Deja de hablar - susurre besándolo apasionadamente

El me correspondió el beso y sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mis piernas. Esta sensación me hizo separarlo delicadamente

-Todavía no - susurre y el entendió

Me sentía tan aliviada, acaricie su cuello suavemente, recordando que en mi sueño el tenia graves

quemaduras. El me daba pequeños besos en la frente, poco a poco mis preocupaciones se fueron eliminando.

-Hoy oficialmente todos sabrán que eres mi novia, así el estúpido de Gumball te dejara en paz

-No digas eso, Gumball no me quiere como algo mas

-No importa, ahora eres mía - susurro la ultima parte en mi oreja

Tomo mi barbilla y planto un suave beso en mis labios. Nos quedamos besándonos un rato mas, después de eso pasamos toda la tarde juntos, el sol ya se estaba ocultando. Las horas con el pasaban volando no me había percatado de cuan tarde era.

-Marshall, ya es tarde - dije - Tenemos que ir a la fiesta

-No podemos besarnos un poco mas? - pregunto con una tierna mirada de cachorro

-Somos los anfitriones, no podemos llegar tarde

-Ya que - refunfuño

Tome su mano y juntos fuimos caminando hasta el palacio de Gumball

**Normal POV:**

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar, todos esperaban ansiosos el anuncio que Mashall tenia que dar. Marceline se había dedicado todo el tiempo a observar a la princesa de lejos, ella estaba un poco molesta por que la princesa no le había dirigido la palabra desde que llego y peor aun ella había estado platicando con Finn _'muy cariñosamente_' para el gusto de Marceline.

Marceline estaba dispuesta a romper el hielo y saludar a la princesa, pero nada salía como ella esperaba, ya que un atractivo y ardiente chico se planto frente a ella tapando su paso

-Te vas a quitar? - amenazo ella

-Probablemente no - bromeo el príncipe de fuego

-Muévete o tendré que matarte - dijo ella enseñando sus colmillos de vampiro, dándole una advertencia de que ella no estaba bromeando al respecto

-Quiero que lo intentes - desafío el príncipe incendiando su mano

Ambos se miraron detenidamente, desafiandose mutuamente esperando que alguno comenzara el ataque

-¿Y si nos besamos? - pregunto el príncipe ganandose una dolorosa cachetada

Fue sorprendente lo rápido que esta lo abofeteo, ya que ella no llego a quemarse, solo sintió un inmenso calor en su mano. La vampiresa se gano todo el respeto del príncipe, nunca nadie se había atrevido a cachetearlo o siquiera tocarlo, ella molesta se marchó y camino directo hacia la princesa, pero para su mala suerte Marshall los llamo para dar su anuncio.

Todos caminaron hacia Marshall, quien sostenía la cadera de Fionna, parecía bastante obvio lo que tenia que decir.

-Quisiera ser el primero en decirles lo afortunado que soy de tener una novia tan linda - dicho esto miro a Fionna y se arrodillo - Oficialmente ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?

Fionna dejo caer unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad y muy sonriente asintió con la cabeza

- Si - dijo dándole un gran y largo beso a su novio

-Que tiernos! - exclamo la Dulce Princesa

Finn, quien se encontraba a su lado , la tomo de los hombros de modo que sus miradas se encontraron. Marceline los veía con los puños apretados

-Dulce princesa, yo - dijo Finn comenzando a ponerse nervioso - quiero decir que tu...

-¿Que? - presiono la princesa un poco impaciente

-Me gustas - dijo Finn

Y esas palabras fueron las que terminaron con la paciencia de Marceline, los celos son armas mortales que vuelven hasta a tu mas querido hermano en tu peor enemigo. Marceline llevada por todas estas emociones, alejo a la princesa de Finn y la beso por la fuerza. Todos en la fiesta se quedaron perplejos, viendo esta escena. Hasta que una cachetada separo sus labios brutalmente, Marceline toco su ardiente mejilla, sentía un gran dolor no solo por la cachetada si no por quien se la había dado.

-¡¿Porque sigues acosandome?! - grito la princesa con furia - ¿Crees que esto es fácil para mi?

-Yo solo quería... - dijo Marceline con ojos llorosos

-¿QUE? ¿Volverme loca? Solo me confundes, no has echo nada más que eso! - gritaba la princesa agitando sus brazos al aire

-¡Que me amaras! - dijo Marceline con voz ahogada -Eso era lo único que quería

La princesa no dijo nada y Marceline se ahogaba en su silencio. Era incomodo y triste, así que Marshall les indico a todos que las dejaran solas, aunque desde el punto de vista de Marceline ya no había nada de que hablar.

-Marcy, no hagas esto, no me hagas elegir -dijo la princesa con brazos cruzados

-Pero si nunca tuve una oportunidad contigo- dijo Marceline entre sollozos y flotando abandono el lugar

No podía luchar mas por ella, no podía luchar por alguien que ni siquiera sentía el mas mínimo afecto, no era mucho lo que Marcy pedía a cambio de todo el amor que le había brindado a ella y simplemente no era justo. Entonces se rindió y se fue de la fiesta sin decir ni una palabra mas

**Bonnibel's PROV:**

Camine dentro del enorme castillo, deambulando por cada cuarto sin prestar atención. Ya era muy tarde, si antes estaba confundida, ahora era un desastre. No sabia que pensar, mi mente era un mar de confusión y preguntas, con cada respuesta que encontraba mas preguntas surgían. Entonces escuche estos susurros, la puerta estaba entreabierta y al asomarme me encontré con Marshall hablando con Gumball.

-¿Que quieres decir? - dijo Marshall

-Déjalo, ya no importa - dijo Gumball bajando la mirada

-Creo que ya se que es lo que quieres decir - dijo Marshall haciendo una pausa

Vi como la cara de Gumball cambiaba a una expresión mas temerosa y nerviosa

-Quieres decir que estas celoso por que tengo la novia mas bonita de todo Aaa - concluyo Marshall

Gumball lo miro muy enojado e inhalo un poco de aire

-¡No idiota! No estoy celoso de ti porque salgas con Fionna, estoy celoso de ella por que sale contigo - dijo apenado

_'¿QUE?'_ Entonces esto significa que a Gumball le gusta Marshall. Si el es gay, entonces esto me convierte en lesbiana?. Realmente no entiendo este asunto del mundo alterno

-No entiendo - dijo Marshall con la expresión mas idiota que había visto

Era como si intentara comprenderlo, pero su diminuto cerebro no le ayudaba en mucho

-¡Quiero decir que me gustas! - grito Gumball desesperado de intentar razonar con un orangután

Antes de esperar cualquier reacción de Marshall, Gumball lo beso. Marshall lo alejo al sentir el contacto de sus labios, su rostro estaba congelado en una expresión de terror y un poco de asco. No quería ver mas así que me aleje de aquella incomoda situación. Al parecer yo no era la única en un enredo amoroso

Y toda la fiesta se vino abajo, como todos los sentimientos eran rechazados y los corazones se rompían en cada rincón de aquel castillo.

Nadie en ese momento era plenamente feliz

* * *

**Ay, como hago sufrir a Marcy :'c. Tengamos en cuenta que a Bonni no le cae Marshall por eso los insultos uvu**

**Propuestas:**

**Fiolee - sofialexandra15, UnaFocaPariendo, nereida-chann**

**Bubbline- Souri, UnaFocaPariendo**

**GumballxMarshall - Souri**

**Flameline - Yoshii Lee**

**Fubblegum - Guest, mat321 (lo siento fue poquito u.u )**

**Fubbleline - kevinkev18 (gracias por darme la ideas c:)**

**Chicos en sus reviews déjenme las parejas que quieren que salgan el próximo cap, si no la ponen no saldra :/**

**Pueden escojer cualquier pareja, menos Finnceline c: **

**Gracias por leer!**


End file.
